No Puedo Dormir
by Tatsuky
Summary: Itachi está de misión. Deidara no puede dormir sin su novio. Una noche desvelado, esperando por su amor. ¿Qué hará el rubio para conciliar el sueño? *ItaDei*


¡Hi, Hi!

Aquí de nuevo, Tatsuky reportándose a la gran trinchera del YAOI ^^

Esta vez con un one-shot, ItaDei.

Antes de ayer me golpeé la cabecita T.T Y me dijeron que no durmiera o sino puede que ya no despierte. ¡Y para qué me lo dijeron! Ya no pude dormir ni aunque haya pasado horas y horas.

No pude, así que me quedé leyendo (Julio Verne, ¡lo amo!) y escribiendo toda la noche y parte de la madrugada, fue así como nació esta historia. Y hoy finalmente pude dormir. Ahhh…

Me disculpo por algún horror ortográfico que pueda haberse infiltrado XD

Ya saben, culpen al golpe.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Un jaladito muy buena onda XD

No gano nada escribiendo. Así que esto no es ilegal. Que bien se siente no romper las leyes para variar.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**NO PUEDO DORMIR**

by Tatsuky

Doy la vuelta, giro una vez más, acomodo la almohada, de costado, ahora boca arriba, boca abajo. Nada.

¡No puedo dormir!... unh

¡Ah, maldición! Sin Itachi es imposible que pueda dormir. Ahora mismo está de misión junto a Kisame-san. El líder insistió tanto en que salieran pronto, y eso que acababan de volver de otra misión. Apenas me pude despedir de él. No es justo, hace varios días no lo veía y hoy sólo llega para volver a irse. Que frustración, tengo el cuerpo muy inquieto. Y no puedo dormir.

Si tan sólo el bastardo estuviese aquí. Él tiene muy buenos métodos para hacerme dormir, como dejarme totalmente cansado (satisfecho) Una habilidad que sólo él posee. Ahora la cama me parece el doble de grande, acarició un poco la parte vacía. Me levanto antes que pensamientos cursis invadan mi mente. Mejor salgo a dar una vuelta, quizá el sueño vuelve. No sé que me pasa, antes bien que podía conciliar el sueño, pero desde que estoy con Itachi, como que me he mal acostumbrado.

Salgo de la habitación que Itachi y yo compartimos. Ahora estoy en el pasillo, empiezo a caminar. Akatsuki es muy grande. Camino todo el largo de un pasillo y vuelvo mis pasos. Así varias veces. Y lo único que consigo es aburrirme, pero no, no tanto como para dormir.

- ¡ARGH! – Me desespero.

- ¡Cállense ahí! ¡Algunos tratamos de dormir! – Esa es la voz de Sasori no danna. Perfecto, él me ayudará. Corro hacia su habitación y abro la puerta sin llamar antes. Espero que esté de buenas y no me mande a volar.

- ¿Quién diablos es? – Pregunta irritado, pero eso no me detiene.

- Soy yo, Deidara… unh – Palpo en la pared hasta dar con el interruptor, lo enciendo.

- ¡Arg! – Sasori no danna se cubre los ojos. Ups - ¿Qué te pasa idiota?

- Gomen… unh – Se incorpora un poco y me acercó hasta su cama, espero a que deje de frotarse los ojos – es que no puedo dormir…unh – le explico y él sólo me mira.

- … ¿Y?

- Y pensé que podías ayudarme, unh. Ya sabe, con uno de sus cuentos todo es posible – le digo haciendo referencia a las mil y un versiones que tiene acerca de un cuento muy extraño, donde un niño es de madera, crece y luego muere quemado, o algo así. Sonrío, tratando de ignorar la cara de "te voy a matar" de Sasori no danna.

- No, vete – se niega para luego volver a recostarse y cubrirse.

- Pero es que… es que – Trato de poner la cara más dulce y chibi que tengo. Esas que uso con Itachi de vez en cuando.

- Olvídalo – me corta – esa carita sólo funciona con el Uchiha – me chotea, se acomoda mejor y cierra sus ojos – ahora vete, quiero dormir.

Ok, si no me ayuda por las buenas, entonces será por las malas.

- Está bien, me voy… unh – me incorporo y me hago el molesto – pero eso sí, voy a estar todo el rato en el pasillo… unh –lo amenazo indirectamente – No sé cuanto me tome dormir sin ayuda. Así que "perdón" si hago mucho ruido… unh – Amago con salir, esperando a que diga algo.

- Deidara, espera – me llama y volteo esperanzado.

- ¿Sí?

- Pásame los tapones de oídos que están sobre el estante – No es lo que esperaba.

- ¡NO! – Salgo, ahora sí, molesto. Haciendo una lista mental, he obtenido aburrimiento, cólera, pero hasta ahora nada de sueño.

Deben ser como las tres de la madrugada y sigo caminando por los pasillos. Veamos, aquí es la habitación de Hidan, tal vez él me ayude. O me hace algún conjuro para dormir. Obra y gracia de Jashin-sama, o como se llame su dios, que no soy muy religioso. El único ser que adoro, es alto, moreno, increíblemente sexy y ahora está de misión y yo aquí sufriendo su "abandono".

Esta vez llamo a la puerta… una vez más… la última.

- Adelante – escucho una voz muy suave.

Abro la puerta e ingreso, todo está en penumbra, sólo se ven unas cuantas velas colocadas perfectamente en el piso formando un triángulo, distingo una sombra, supongo que es Hidan. Que ambiente para más lúgubre, mejor enciendo la luz.

Como hice en la habitación de mi danna, primero palpo sobre la pared hasta encontrar y luego… hágase la luz.

Ahí está Hidan, de espaldas a mí, sentado en el suelo. Ni idea de lo que hace.

- Ah, Hidan yo… - me callo al ver como de pronto se voltea a verme. Está más extraño.

- Deidara, justo lo que buscaba.

- ¿Me buscabas?... unh – pregunto algo sorprendido.

- Específicamente no, buscaba un cuerpo – aclara.

- ¡¿Qué?! – grito molesto, si se refiere a lo que estoy pensando ya puede irse al diablo.

- Tranquilo Dei-chan. Sólo quiero tu cuerpo como _médium_ – me explica y ya no sé que cara poner aparte de la usual.

- _Médium… _unh – repito y él asiente con la cabeza- no sé que es eso, yo sólo vine para que me ayudes con algo... unh.

- ¿Ayuda?

- Sí, no puedo dormir… unh – me acerco y me agacho hasta quedar frente a él - ¿No tienes algo para hacerme dormir? – le digo mientras junto mis manos como rezando, él parece pensarlo un momento.

- Creo que sí - ¡Al fin! Voy a poder descansar – Pero antes debes hacer algo por mí – y ahora vamos con las condiciones. ¿Qué acaso un despiadado asesino no puede dar sin pedir algo a cambio?

- mmm… está bien. ¿Qué debo hacer?... unh – Lo que sea para dormir.

- Algo simple, sólo siéntate aquí – señala el lugar frente a él, donde están las velas – exactamente en medio del triángulo – hago lo que dice – muy bien.

- ¿Sólo debo quedarme aquí?... unh

- Así es, quédate tranquilito. Sin moverte, ahora voy a… - veo que saca algo de una bolsita, parecen… ¿clavos? – voy a clavar tus manos al piso.

- ¡¿Nnh?!

- Ahora que lo pienso, voy a necesitar un poco más de sangre, ¡Ya sé! – Se dio vuelta y lo último que vi fue que buscaba algo en un cajón – Si corto tu yugular con esto será más que suficiente. Mira que afilada est…

…

- ¿Deidara?

¡Qué loco! Sí, lo dejé hablando solo y me salí. Yo sólo quiero dormir no quiero morir desangrado.

Ahora menos voy a poder dormir. Gracias por añadirle un trauma más a mi vida Hidan.

Extraño a mi peluche. Itachi.

Me siento como cansado, pero no con sueño. Y esto se pone peor. Tal vez si voy con el líder. No, si lo despierto, quizá se moleste y quiera matarme. ¿Konan? Tampoco, si la despierto, despierto al líder también, como si no supiera que comparten algo más que planes macabros.

Ash, y mis opciones se reducen.

Recorrí las habitaciones restantes, cuando llegué a la habitación de Zetsu-san, su lado obscuro se puso a jurar y tuve que salir. Cuando pasé por la habitación de Kakuzu-san, dijo que debía contar ovejas, lo hice, pero no funcionó y terminé odiando a los ovinos esos. Luego me dijo que tomara un poco de leche tibia ¡Pero soy intolerante a la lactosa! Y sin lactosa ya no hay, finalmente me mandó a la mierda.

Y así fue que, sin saber exactamente como, terminé frente a la habitación de Tobi. Debo de estar desesperado.

Toco. Nadie responde. Vuelvo a tocar más fuerte. Escucho algunos ruidos. La puerta se abre. Y justo en ese momento me arrepiento.

- ¡Senpai! – Grita y se cuelga de mí como un koala.

- ¡Tobi, Quítate!... unh – trato de zafarme. Cuando lo logro, se pone muy derecho frente a mí, alza una sus manos en son de saludo.

– ¿Viene a darme los buenos días Senpai?

- ¡Claro que no, tonto!… unh – me cruzo de brazos y es cuando reparo en sus palabras –… ¿Buenos días? – Me froto los ojos y acabo de darme cuenta que ya todo está iluminado.

- Aw, que lindo ¡Buenos días para ti también Senpai!

¡AAGHH!- Grito muy molesto. Camino fuera de Akatsuki, ya todos están despiertos. Se han levantado muy descansados. Malditos afortunados hijos de…

Aún estoy en pijama, cansado, despeinado y seguro tengo unas increíbles ojeras.

Cuando salgo, miro al cielo, luego a mi alrededor. Tierra, piedras. Vegetación. Verde. Verde obscuro, verde claro, negro, rojo…. ¿Negro y rojo? ¡El uniforme de Akatsuki!

A lo lejos se distinguen dos figuras acercándose cada vez más. ¡Itachi!

Corro como una loca enamorada. Hasta parece que todo está en cámara lenta. ¡I…taa…chi…i! Hubiese llegado y abrazado a mi añorado novio si no fuese por esa maldita piedra. Mierda, si salió de la nada.

Me tropiezo y mi carita va a dar con el suelo. Sí, "me caí de lengua".

- …Itte… - me llevo las manos a la cara. Siento que alguien se acerca.

- ¿Estás bien Deidara? – Me pregunta Itachi, se agacha, toma mi rostro y limpia el polvo. Lo detengo.

- Ahora sí – sonrío.

- ¿Que te pasó?- me pregunta -¿Por qué estás en pijama?- me mira de pies a cabeza y vuelve a acariciarme el rostro – ¿Y esas ojeras?, tus ojos están rojos y mmm…

No le dejo continuar, lo beso desesperadamente y me cuelgo de su cuello, lo halo atrayéndolo más a mí. Cuanto lo he necesitado.

Él también corresponde a mi beso, me necesita también. Ah… el tacto de Itachi es tan cálido, me hace sentir tan… tan…

- Oigan ¿lo piensan hacer aquí? – escucho la voz divertida de Kisame-san, y antes que pueda gritarle algo, escucho ahora un 'puff'

Estamos en la habitación, en tan sólo un puff. Itachi está sobre mí, como tantas veces. Ahh... me encanta… Itachi, bésame más. No tengo que pedirlo, se apodera de mi boca totalmente, me está dominando y me encanta, sus fuertes manos bajan, hasta mis piernas, se colan por debajo del pijama, me acaricia…aahhh… Sí… cuanto te he extrañado. Me siento tan relajado de pronto. Lo abrazo fuerte… es tan relajante… él sigue acariciándome… puedo sentirme mi amor, ahora estás conmigo… yo…yo…

- nhm…Dei, te extrañé.

- …

-¿Dei?

- …

- Deidara

- ZZZzzz…

- …

- ZZZzzz…

-… Se ha quedado dormido el muy…

**~ * ~ **_***Owari***_** ~ * ~ **

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Deidi, querido ¿Cómo pudiste quedarte dormido? Pobre Itachi… n_ñU

Todo lo que necesitaba para dormir era la compañía de su sexy, ardiente, hermoso, divino, perfecto, (etc., etc.) novio. Itachi debe ser muy suave. XD

He de admitir que este fic era más largo, lo acorté un poco. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Recuerden; es culpa del golpe XD

Sí, ya sé, tengo que actualizar los otros fics, que por ahí dicen que me demoro un billón de años en actualizar T.T Y no entiendo cómo es eso posible, si apenas tengo diecisiete XD

Por cierto "caerse de lengua" es una expresión que se usa cuando alguien cae de bruces. (O al menos así se usa por aquí ^^U)

Me gustaría mucho leer sus comentarios, opiniones y sugerencias.

Pues bien, nos leemos en otro fic…^^

_***/*/*Tsuky*/*/* **_


End file.
